Mind Set Over Heart
by Latressa
Summary: Serena is Betrayed By Darin and Rei. She asks Setsuna for help. Where do you think she went, and what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailormoon or GundamWing

Chapter One

She was running through the park. No real thought of where she was going or what she would do when she got there. No, the only thing that kept coming to her mind was that scene, a betrayel of the worst kind. The two people she loved best. She had just left her borfriend's apartment, well ex now. She had gone there with the intentions of baring her soul and giving him the truth of who she was and what she really was like. Not a ditz, not a crybaby. and not a idiot. But no, she had walked in on him and her bestfriend banging on the couch. She had turned away before they could see the hurt in her eyes.

And now she was fighting tears. She slowed to a walk, shaking her head to help clear the thoughts. There was no use crying over spilt milk, her mother had said. She agreed what's done is done, and she wasn't going back to the crybaby no matter what. Collecting her thoughts and summoning her calm she decided that if she ever saw them again she would be impassive towards them. She would be cold and unfeeling. She would be what she was always meant to be the Perfect Soldier. Serena was no longer a crybaby, that little girl had grown up in the course of an hour.

Deciding that she needed a change of scenery, she headed to Setsuna's house. Yes, that would be the perfect thing, disappearing from Tokyo. The inner's wouldn't even knew what hit them, and they would search long and hard before declaring her dead and it would be all to fun scaring them when she showed up. Oh yes it would be fun.

" What do you mean she changed? In less than a day. That's outrageous, I dont belaive it." Amara stated dumbfounded. 'It couldn't be true.' she tought, 'what could've caused such a change. A person you love doesn't just turn into cosmos out of the blue, something had to have happened.' There had to be something more to it. "What happened to cause this change?" She asked Setsuna.

Setsuna hesitated for a moment, then stated that it was Darin's betrayal, and the hurt that it caused her. It was Serena's seeing the truth, what her destiny would be if she stayed with him. Oh yes Serena had grown up and she had vowed never to be put in that position again, that made the change. Setsuna shook her head at the end and sat to wait on her princess to show up.

Serena jogged lightly up the stairs and knocked on the front door. It was time to leave and she was more than ready to get out of this place. Amara answered the door before she knocked again, and motioned her inside. She could tell by looking at them that Setsuna had told them the happanings of the evening. With a nod and a brief smile to them she looked at Setsuna. "So, Are we all ready?" She asked her voice slightly colder than normal. Everyone in the room gathered around Setsuna at that and in a flash thay were gone.

AN: I hoped everyone liked it, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

They appeared in a large entryway. The floor was a black marble that glistened with the light of the chandelier, above their heads. A grand staircase was off to their right, while the front doors were to the left. There were a few doors lining the walls. The girls however did not feel up for exploring the mansion. It had been a long night for them and the next day appeared like it was going to be longer yet. They all began to head up the stairs. At the top, Serena turned left as Amara and Michelle turned right. "Goodnight," they both called to Serena and frowned when all they got in return was a small wave. They entered their room and set about getting their things unpacked. Both decided that tonight was not going to be good to try to talk to Serena about things. They would just have to wait and see.

Serena entered her room wearily and smirked to herself at the colors that seemed to fit her perfectly. Midnight blue and silver adorned the entire room, from the carpet to the bedspread. The large four poster bed had a canopy that had silver specks dotted across it to look like stars. The large dresser was a deep oak. Two doors were on the far wall, one must have been the bathroom and the other the closet. She didn't care. She went to the bad and began to strip the garments off, leaving her in the tank top and her undies. She crawled into the bed and was asleep before she even had a chance to get comfy.

On the rare morning that Serena was up on time and ready to go, nobody else was. She sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. It had taken her awhile to find the kitchen, she admitted to herself. Her thoughts progressed to the actions and thoughts of the night before. She still couldn't understand it, why had he done that to her, and with Rei no less. Shaking her head to clear it as the other two girls walked in. It looked like they were ready to go to school and search out Hotaru.

Heero sat typing on his laptop trying to ignore the others, who were arguing about the new mission. Duo was excited and annoying Wufei, who was yelling at him, while Quatra was trying to break it up. Trowa was leaning against the wall. Heero couldn't tell if he was watching or trying to sleep with his eyes open. The new mission was to search for and spy on four girls. One they had already found going to school with them.

She was short with pale skin and dark, almost black, hair. She looked like she was sick, she didn't even look as if she could pose a threat to the team. Duo had an instant crush on her. The girls name was Hotaru. Heero was trying to find information on the other three, but with no luck. It was like they didn't even exist. Glancing at the clock on the screen he realized that they were going to be late for school if they didn't leave now.

Pulling out his gun, he aimed it at Duo and spoke, "Get ready for class. Now!" and before he had even finished his sentence Duo was gone. The others left the room more slowly, being less afraid then Duo. It took five minutes before everyone was at the car. Duo looked like he had been through a hurricane. His clothes were lopsided and a mess, while his hair was wet.

Heero shook his head and got into the car. Everyone piled in and the left the driveway at a breakneck speed. He drove exceedingly fast, and the normal ten min drive was cut in half. They had five minutes before the last bell. As they walked to the front doors another car pulled in. It was one they hadn't seen before. 'Must be someone new,' Heero thought as stored the information away for later use. They entered the building before they saw three girls get out of the car.

The five boys settled down for class just as the bell rang. Heero sat next to the window in the back corner. Wufei sat opposite him across the room. Duo sat in the direct middle of the classroom, in front of Hotaru. Three seats around him were open. Quatra and Trowa sat in the front row, Quatra by the window and Trowa by the door. All possible escapes were covered.

The door opened to admit the teacher followed by three girls or at least two. Heero wasn't quite sure about the tallest of the three. The teacher motioned for the class to settle down. As it did he motioned to the girls as he spoke, "We have three new students as you all have probably already guessed. Girls would you please introduce yourselves and take the seats I have ready for you." 'Ah, so the third is a girl,' Heero thought as she stepped forward, and he turned his attention to the window. Well until he heard the name, and his attention was riveted to the three and began studying them.

"Hello everyone, My name is Amara," She was in slacks and a white blouse, the usual attire for men. Her hair was cut short to resemble a man. Her blue eyes complimented the sandy blonde of her hair. She moved to take to seat on the left side of Duo. Girls swooned as she walked past, apparently they didn't hear the she was in fact a SHE. She seemed to nod to the girl behind Duo before taking her seat.

Next up was a very attractive, "Hello, I'm Michelle. Its nice to meet all of you." She giggled as she said the last bit and most of the guys had to wipe the drool off, as she walked past them. Her skirt was shorter than most of the girls that attended school here. Her Aquaish-green hair bounced and her green eyes flashed with mirth as she smiled openly at Hotaru before taking the seat next to Duo.

The last stepped forward and the room went dead silent. Heero returned his attention to the last girl. Her hair was a silvery blonde, and her eyes were a cold cobalt blue. Heero did a double take before looking at Quatra, who was staring at the girl as if he knew her but couldn't quite figure it out. They looked exactly alike. Duo's jaw was done on the floor, Trowa was staring intently barely blinking, and Wufei was.. well Wufei was blushing. Heero had to admit though she was damn hot. "I'm Serena Tuski, its great to meet all of you," She said with a smile that made all the guys in the room go stary eyed and slacked jawed.

She made her way to the only seat left in the room, but instead of sitting she leaned over Duo's and in a sugar sweet voice asked him to trade her. He immediately nodded and got up. She sat down and pulled out her books. Duo slumped in his new chair feeling half cheated about not getting to see any of the girls. He was surprisingly happy though, that she, Serena had spoken to him.

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this to you guys. I'll try to get the next one up faster. Please review if you like it


End file.
